Test Subjects
by maureenbrown
Summary: "Apparently our teachers ship us and make us partner up all the time and sit next to each other and for the love of God if you don't shut your mouth I'm gonna shove you on the desk and sNOG THE HELL OUT OF YOU." AU. One-shot, mainly Thomally, with mentions of Minewt, Brenderesa, Soniet, Racharis, and Ben/Alby.


A/N: THIS IS FOR MY BEST FRIEND PARKER, ALSO KNOWN AS TUMBLR USER gladerprinces. It's been forever since I've written anything TMR centric, and it's crashed and burned. I'm cursing the Descendants fandom for this. Anyways, R&R!

x-x-x

Janson is over fifty years old. He should not be shipping hormonal high school adolescents as much as he should.

That sure as hell isn't going to stop him in the slightest.

He looks around the history classroom, and it really is a perfect sight. His first "test subjects" were Minho Park and Isaac Newton (who assured him _many_ times to just call him "Newt").

That was over six months ago, and now they're happily dating (many thanks to Janson for that).

He's gone by the rankings of sexual tension in the room; after Minho and Newt it was Sonya and Harriet, followed by Brenda and Teresa. Soon after the duo came Rachel and Aris (honestly, they seemed to be the only straight people in the school).

Currently, his newest addition to his fanboy heart is Thomas and Gally.

It wasn't apparent to him the obvious chemistry at first, until Mrs. Paige, the teacher of their actual chemistry class, complained about Thomas making goo-goo eyes at Gally the entire class period and accidentally shattering more than one beaker.

So now, it was at the top of Janson's priority list (above grading papers and teaching the kids actual valuable things) and his mission to get the two together.

He inspects the two, who are sitting at the "couple table" as Janson's dubbed it. It's at the back of the classroom, directly in front of his desk, where he can see them without looking like he is.

He ducks his head and smiles, before grading Minho's history paper. It seems dating Newt has not only helped him become a better person, but an intelligent young man who strives to do great things.

Speaking of them, Janson glances at them in curiosity.

Scratch that, they're making out over a desk, and nobody seems to be paying attention to them since they're paying attention to their respective partners.

Janson rolls his eyes and goes back to correcting Minho's awful grammar.

x-x-x

"Did you know that from 1912 to 1948, painting was an Olympic event?" Thomas asks Gally.

Gally looks up at his lab partner, quirking his dramatic eyebrow. "What the actual fuck?" He replies. Not because Thomas' fact was intriguing, but because he's just really shucking bored with them he does it to shut him up.

In fact, all he _really_ wants to do in this class is Thomas, not this ridiculous assignment. He's a half second away from slamming Thomas onto the desk and snogging him, like how Minho and Newt are doing right now. He's been wanting to for a couple weeks, ever since he'd seen Thomas cheering outrageously at one of his football games when he scored a touchdown.

"How about, in 1997, how 685 Japanese kids were rushed to the hospital after an intense Pokemon episode that caused dizziness, vomiting, and seizures?" Thomas asks.

Gally stares him down. "Where are you getting all this shit?"

Thomas hastily puts his phone away, which is sitting on his lap, now into his back pocket. "From my memory." He says, but it sounds a lot like a question.

Gally snorts. "Are you actually gonna help me, or what?"

The other boy huffs. "Excuse me, you haven't been doing anything either-"

"Pack up class, it's time to go." Janson pipes up, "affectionately" dubbed by the students as 'Ratman.' The teacher glares at Thomas and Gally, motioning for them to come to his desk. "Except you two, stay here."

Once they're situated across from them, he speaks again. "You two did next to nothing this whole class period." He growls at them. "You _must_ get this project done, everybody else has it finished already. I suggest you work it out." Janson bids them good day and leaves, walking out the door looking superior.

"I can't half-ass this one, or I'll fail this class completely." Gally explains.

"I'm fine, but… Do you wanna come over to my house so that we can finish this? My parents aren't home." Thomas suggests, then cringes. It sounded so much like a date (or something a little more inappropriate) that it was pathetic.

Gally smirks a little. "Yeah, okay. I'll drive you, since we're going to your house."

"No, you don't have to do that-"

"Yes, I really do, Thomas. You have a _Prius_."

"What's wrong with that? It saves gas and _you_ have a polluting, hillbilly-riding pick-up truck! It's old and rusty!"

"Better than your car, still."

There's an eye roll from Thomas, but he's riding with _Gally_ , so he drops the subject.

x-x-x

"Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the topic again?"

"Whether euthanasia is suitable for doctors to perform, I believe."

"Man, I don't even know what that _is_."

"Want me to explain it to you?"

"Hell no, it sounds gross."

"It is. Does that mean I'm doing this whole project myself?"

There's a pause, where Gally tips his head as if he's thinking and furrows his eyebrows. "Hmm… Let me think. Yeah."

Thomas playfully smacks the other boy's shoulder, rolling his eyes, but he has a smile on his face. "I knew that all along." He zips open his backpack and pulls out the completed project.

"So, if you already had it done, why am I here?" Gally asks, once he's over the shock of its finished state.

He could've sworn he heard Thomas _gulp_ , and his cheeks are noticeably redder. "Well, you could go now, if you want, but I was thinking that we could maybe watch a movie or something, or-"

"Thomas?"

"What?"

"Is this a date?"

Thomas's hands are clenched. If it weren't, he would've replied by now.

So Gally chuckles, shakes his head. Leans over and pecks Thomas on the cheek. "About that movie, it _can't_ be history. Maybe a horror movie? I like those." Gally says nonchalantly as he loops around his maybe-boyfriend, scooting closer to him. He probably should be mad that Thomas's intentions weren't clear, but he could care less now.

"Sounds great." Thomas squeaks out.

x-x-x

The next day of class, Thomas is sitting on Gally's lap as they casually work on their newest project.

Ratman grins impossibly huge as he eyes Alby and Ben. His new test subjects have been found.


End file.
